


Love

by Kuewnasi



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilin stood there awkwardly. The warmth from her parents continue to set butterflies in her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

The headless angle spun slow and steadily, grinding against the floor. Revealing a hollow corridor and up ahead, Nilin could see a pale-coloured elevator.

Her parents turn back to her, hands still intertwined as they smiled caringly at her. 

“You’re a better, stronger Cartier-Wells than either me and your father. I’m proud of you, my daughter”, Scylla-no, mama said to her, grasping her hand firmly. Nilin just stared back, sneaking glances between her parents as her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Here, it’s for you”, said papa, “I don’t need your memories anymore”, he smiled gently. He places his hand softly on Nilin’s neck, and a burst of images-her memories suddenly flowed to her. Nilin froze, her mind bombarded with fragments of her life that was once lost, both bad and good. Yet Nilin just kept her eyes on her father’s tender expression.

“When you were little, you often came here to visit me”, he paused, a fond smile grace across his face. “These memories will help you find your way.”

Nilin stood back the moment his hand release, tumbling slightly as if dazed. “Thanks…papa…” She genuinely smiled.

“You’re welcome, my little smartie”, his lips curled. “We’ll be waiting for you”, his wife reinsured and their hands came together again, their fingers gripped tightly. 

Nilin nodded and spun her heels as she strides her way to the elevator. She looked back as her parents by the time she reached inside. Even in the distance, amongst her parents’ dark shadows, Nilin can still see them smiling back at her with hope in their eyes. 

Nilin stood there awkwardly. The warmth from her parents continue to set butterflies in her stomach. Her fingers twitch and flex as she kept pausing to herself.

She opened her mouth-

The elevator doors immediately closed in.


End file.
